Hola Kristoff
by Luka-sama
Summary: Era facil Anna, solo debías decir hola y proponerle matrimonio a tu mejor amigo. Bueno, tal vez no tan facil y directo.


_Mi hermana me obligo a ver Frozen ayer en la tarde, al verla me dije que nunca escribí nada de ellos o Disney en general…así que como yo le digo yolo a casi todo, me propuse también incursionar al fandom de Disney._

 _Este Au es uno ubicado en un mundo normal, moderno y sin ¿Magia?._

 _Frozen no me pertenece._

 **Hola Kristoff**

Bien Anna, tu puedes.

En medio de un parque se podía observar a una chica de cabellos castaños claros, encogida detrás de unos arbustos. Sus ropas eran bastante coloridas, pero en buen sentido, ya que aun así poseía un sentido de la moda bastante aceptable para el pleno siglo 21. Su cabellera estaba trenzada en dos, sus ojos eran algo claros y lucían llenos de dudas.

No era tan difícil.

Solo tenía que ir ahí, saludar y decir un…Hola Kristoff…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Se pegó la frente con su palma derecha, sabiendo que sus pensamientos eran tan ridículos como lejanos a la realidad.

Kristoff era su mejor amigo en Arendelle, el reino donde aún existía monarquía (ya casi no se hacía en este siglo) y sus padres eran los reyes. Lo cual técnicamente la convertía en princesa, pero no se preocupen, no era la heredera directa al trono, su hermana mayor Elsa seria la siguiente monarca y ella esperaba no tener que tomar las riendas de su pueblo.

Regresando al tema de Kristoff, este era un buen amigo suyo desde hace varios años. Trabajaba proveedor de hielo en una empresa bastante conocida. Lo había conocido una vez que se escapó del castillo y este termino ayudándole a regresar a su hogar.

Como término perdida en medio de la montaña en una tormenta de nieve.

Era una excelente pregunta.

En fin, después de esa aventura, cada que salía del castillo se topaba al chico y antes de darse cuenta, ambos formaron una buena amistad.

Kristoff era raro.

Pero raro bueno…casi raro tierno.

Era muy dulce, amable y siempre solía ayudarle en sus patéticas escusas ante sus padres. Tenía una extraña relación con su reno, comenzando con que tener un reno de mascota, no es algo normal. Pero aun así entre sus otras cualidades, era que tenía un gran carisma, sus padres lo había casi amado después de conocerlo bien y aunque Elsa aún tenía sus dudas, en general era bien recibido a comer en el castillo.

Su familia no lo vio al principio con buenos ojos debido a Hans, el apuesto príncipe de unas islas lejanas que casi la engaña para casarse con ella por interés. Cuando descubrió la verdad, el puñetazo en su rostro no fue suficiente para saciar su ira.

Pero ese era el motivo, sus padres pensaron que sería otro Hans, grata fue la sorpresa al ver como Kristoff no llego con ninguna intención mala y solamente brindaba una buena amistad. Fue todo un caso cuando al descubrir su cumpleaños, intento regalarle un trineo y duraron una semana discutiendo que no era necesario. Desde entonces Kristoff solo aceptaba regalos hecho a mano por ella, aunque no era muy buena en nada manual, el chico había sonreído ante su patético intento de peluche de reno el año pasado.

Volviendo a la actualidad.

Luego de cuatro años de buena amistad, llegar a conocer a la extensa familia de su amigo, que estos casi intentaran casarlos y que un tiempo después ella descubriera que lo quería como más que amigo.

Había llegado el momento.

Ella se declararía.

Sabía que no era del todo indiferente para Kristoff, que este se mostraba nervioso ante algunos de sus avances y solía sonrojarse cuando lo abrazaba.

Pero no hacía nada.

Así que ella tomaría las riendas de esto y actuaria de forma precipitada como de costumbre.

—Vamos Anna como practicamos con Olaf—hablo decidida para ella misma.

Olaf era el pequeño hermanastro que habían adoptado sus padres en medio de un verano hace algunos años, un pequeño que había aparecido perdido y que había hecho una gran conexión con Elsa. Algo regordete de niño (ahora como adolecente era más delgado) con piel pálida como la nieve, ojos grandes chocolate, cabellera oscura y nariz con una extraña mancha algo naranja…era su querido hermano menor.

—Hablar sola es bastante preocupante—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Dio un pequeño grito y cayo de frente.

Un apuesto chico de cabello dorado y ojos castaños, que vestía ropas muy abrigadas para la época y era demasiado alto y cuadrado, había aparecido de la nada.

Kristoff.

Su mejor amigo.

Su crush.

Su futuro esposo (si formulaba correctamente la pregunta)

Fue ahí cuando Anna se dio cuenta que no podía ser como siempre, no podía llegar a imponer sus demandas a su amigo.

Estaba muy nerviosa de arruinarlo.

Era imposible arruinarlo.

Pero que pasaba si lo hacía.

Un cortocircuito en su mente.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Noto como Kristoff la veía claramente preocupado y ella intento retomar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Solamente debía saludas y hacerle una invitación a salir, como algo más que amigos. No era difícil, muchas veces habían salido antes.

—H-h-hola Kristoff—dijo Anna con un tic.

La primera parte completada.

Ahora debía continuar.

—Hola Anna—hablo este con tranquilidad y algo de duda en su voz.

Había notado algo sospechoso en el ambiente.

Bien Anna no lo arruines, abre la boca y dile delicadamente lo que piensas.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—pregunto tranquilamente y en unos cuantos tonos altos.

Tanto para que algunos curiosos los vieran de reojo.

El ambiente entre ambos se congelo y Anna rápidamente golpeo con su mano su boca abierta. Estúpida necesidad de decir sus pensamientos de forma espontánea.

Noto asustada la cara ilegible de Kristoff, este ladeo la cabeza como si procesara sus palabras. Luego una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, antes de negar divertido con la cabeza. Ella por otra parte quería lanzarse de un puente y gritar lo estúpida que era.

Pero en vez de negarse o llamarle loca, Kristoff tomo delicadamente su mano y comenzó a caminar.

—Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer algo, salimos y después me dejas proponértelo en unos meses donde tu familia no te mate por apresurada—le indico este tranquilo.

Ella quiso gritarle que era un idiota.

Pero tomando en cuenta sus palabras, solamente se encogió de hombros.

No importaba quien lo propusiera al final.

Ambos aceptarían.

De reojo noto la mirada cariñosa de Kristoff en ella y su torpeza, por lo que sonrió feliz y algo sonrojada.

Bueno supondría que podría esperar un poco más para la boda.

Ser novio también tendría sus ventajas.

 **Fin**

 _¿Qué tan malo fue?_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
